


i'm still rocking your t-shirt

by pearlselegancies



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kissing, Sharing Clothes, They love each other, literally just fluffy bullshit, luke has a thing for julie in his shirts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27192241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearlselegancies/pseuds/pearlselegancies
Summary: Luke groaned as he laid back on his bed, his eyes closing as he rubbed at his temples. Tonight had been one of the longest gigs Sunset Curve had ever had, lasting nearly 2 hours. He was extremely proud of them, but also extremely tired.His phone buzzed beside him and he grumbled under his breath as he grabbed it, turning it on to see a message from Julie.jules: omw.- juke fluff bc why not!
Relationships: Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 257





	i'm still rocking your t-shirt

Luke groaned as he laid back on his bed, his eyes closing as he rubbed at his temples. Tonight had been one of the longest gigs Sunset Curve had ever had, lasting nearly 2 hours. He was extremely proud of them, but also extremely tired.   
  
His phone buzzed beside him and he grumbled under his breath as he grabbed it, turning it on to see a message from Julie.   
  
jules: omw.   
  
He raised an eyebrow as he quickly typed out a reply.   
  
luke 🤘🏻 to jules: it's like one am  
jules: and?   
luke 🤘🏻 to jules: y' know what fair  
  
He could hear the sound of his tree rustling, and he rolled his eyes before getting up and opening his window so Julie could sneak in. Thankfully, his parents were out of town, otherwise, things would be a lot more awkward.   
  
After a moment, Julie crawled into his room, wearing one of his old ratty t-shirts and a pair of jeans, her usual hightops replaced with her favorite bear paw slippers that he loved to tease her about. "Hi." She said and he burst out laughing at her. She looked so fucking cute.   
  
"Oh shut up," Julie grumbled, kicking off her slippers and joining him on the bed, her hair spreading over the pillow. Luke smiled, turning so he was facing her, placing a hand on her left hip.   
  
"Not that I'm not happy that you're wearing it, but is that my shirt?" Julie froze, her cheeks heating up as she nodded slowly. "You uh left it at my place. After your last gig." Luke nodded, pulling her closer. He pressed a kiss against her lips, pulling away to look at her.   
  
Julie bit her lip as her eyes traveled his face. Luke chuckled before leaning down and kissing her again, this time longer. He slipped a hand through her curls, his fingers getting tangled in her hair.   
  
Julie kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck. He could now vividly taste her strawberry chapstick. She pulled back, looking at him shyly. "It is ok?" She asked and he looked at her confused. "That I'm wearing your shirt." Luke snorted.   
  
"It's way too big on you, but you look cute." Julie grinned before kissing him again, this time with more passion.   
  
And well, let's just say sleeping wasn't exactly a priority after that.


End file.
